


No Power In The Verse

by WolfDragonGod



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDragonGod/pseuds/WolfDragonGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fanfic with River and Kaylee together slight Au.lemon part is new and was done by a friend their email is inside. kids stay away lemon alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Power In The Verse

Okay I have to say I am falling in love with River and Kaylee pairings they are just so cute so here I am making another story about them. So you know the drill I own nothing not a dang thing though if I did I would so put River and Kaylee together.

This fanfic has some AU to because I have only watched a few pieces of the show here and there and some episodes but not much. So you can expect River to be a real tomboy with boyish manners all. Also some story changing as well.

A Real Man

T-rated section By: WDG

M-rated section by Ciran

River awoke from her nightmare but this time, unlike the others, she felt better in away. She felt more at home with herself, more like her old self. Smiling a cute smile she got up out of Simon's bed and looking around she found some of his old clothes that were to small for him and began to change out her dress. Tossing the dress aside she grabbed a pair of boy's briefs because she had no panties of her own and Simon was to shy to buy her any. Slipping them on she pulled on a pair of thermal black bottoms, over the thermals she pull on some clean faded dark blue jeans.

Sitting down she pulled on some black socks, and put her combat boots back on. Standing back up she buttoned and zipped up the pants, grabbing a belt just to make sure they stayed in place. Reaching around she found a mans tank top and pulled it on; she had no need for a bra seeing as how her breasts were so small. She then pulled the matching thermal shirt down over it, there were three buttons at the top she left undone and grinned smirking to herself in a very River like way.

Opening the door to the bed room she walked out, her boots clicked on the metal passage way as she made her way to the dining area. Walking in she saw Zoe was cooking some breakfast. Sitting down she smiled and stayed quite, just watching the woman work in the kitchen. Zoe always gave off the feeling of big an older sister to River. Smiling she got up and left before Zoe noticed her there. Walking around some more she came to Inara's door. Walking close to the door she knocked on it quietly before moving back some when it opened. Inara stood there looking as beautiful as ever, River smiled at her in greeting before going about her way, walking down the hall once more.

She felt a pull in her heart and soul and she was fallowing it as it lead her to push in the ladder that lead to Kaylee's room. She started down the ladder, pushing it back to its closed position once she was down all the way. She looked around and smiled when she found Kaylee setting on her bed eating some strawberries. Then River and walked over and tapped Kaylee on the shoulder, smirking slightly when she jumped a little before turning around.

"River…be careful you almost made me choke sneaking up on me like that" Kaylee said putting the strawberries away. She stood up and said "You must be looking for Simon, lets go find him." she took hold of River's wrist and tried pulling her with her, but she found she couldn't. Looking back she found River smiling before she found herself being pulled into strong arms of one River Tam.

River smirked and leaned in for a kiss, holding Kaylee lightly so that Kaylee knew it was her choice; she could stay in River's arms or run away from her. She smiled slightly in her head when she felt those slim arms wrap around her and she herself felt her grip become tighter on Kaylee.

Pulling back she smirked and moved both of them back towards the bed, laying Kaylee down gently. She then got on top of her between her thighs and, gently hovering above her, she said "No power in the verse can stop me...from loving you." she then gently went back to kissing her. Kaylee smiled, inside her chest her heart beat a mile a minute as the younger Tam was on the verge of making love with her, and she couldn't be happier.

\---------------------------------------------End of underage material-------------------------------------------------

River started planting kisses on Kaylee's face and then moved on to nibbling her earlobe. Kaylee gave a soft whimper and clutched River close to her. River left the ear and traveled down to plant long slow kisses on Kaylee's neck, pausing to suckle every once and a while. Kaylee let out a long, low moan and entangled her fingers in Rivers hair, letting the young girl take control of the situation.

Sensing that Kaylee had just given up any control she may have had on the situation, River took matters fully into her own hands, literally. Taking her attention away from Kaylee's neck for a moment, she used one hand to begin unbuttoning Kaylee's shirt and she then took her other hand and slid it under the band of Kaylee's pants. Finding the mechanic's pussy, she started giving long slow strokes that made Kaylee arch her back and push upwards towards the young girls hand.

At about the same time, River got Kaylee's shirt off of her and started kissing and nibbling her lovers chest, moving slowly towards the garment that covered one of the treasures she was hoping to taste tonight. All the while she continued giving slow strokes to Kaylee's pussy, and even played with her clit sometimes, being rewarded with a small whimper or coo from her best friend turned lover.

Her kissing led River down through Kaylee's cleavage and to the one garment separating her from her new lover's perfect mounds. During one of the times that Kaylee moaned and thrust herself towards River's tantalizingly slow hand, River swiftly reached back and undid the clasp, quickly ripping away that single barrier. She then latched on to Kaylee's right nipple, drawing a sharp gasp followed by a longer, drawn out moan from Kaylee. She then tried to grab Rivers head and hold it closer to her breast, but River would have none of that. River removed her hand from Kaylee's nether regions, drawing half realized protests, and she grabbed the wrists of both of Kaylee's rising arms and pinned them to the bed. She then continued to suck, lick, and nip Kaylee's tit and the surrounding breast, drawing gasps, moans, curses, pleadings and smaller, less recognizable sounds from the woman writhing below her, trying to free her arms.

River released one of Kaylee's arms, but her relief was short lived, as River hand came back holding a zip-tie she had gotten from only God knows where. River slid off the bed and then quickly flipped Kaylee over, surprising the mechanic greatly. Before Kaylee could react, River grabbed both of her wrists and zip-tied Kaylee's hands behind her back. Flipping her lover back over she smiled mischievously and simply said "No more distractions." then went back to tormenting her now helpless victim.

She spent a bit more time titillating Kaylee's breasts, adding pinching and twisting now that her hands were free to be used as well and then started moving her way downward, towards her ultimate goal. She kissed, licked and nibbled her way downward, being rewarded with more delightful sounds from her new toy, interspersed with more cursing and pleading. River paused at Kaylee's bellybutton, and gave one long slow lick which also dug into the small whole, causing Kaylee to writhe at the strange sensation. Smirking, River continued downward, finally reaching the waistband of Kaylee's pants. River knelt back and quickly took off Kaylee's shoes and socks for her, before grabbing the waistline of both pants and panties and pulling them off in one fell swoop. Finally able to see her ultimate prize for the night, River took a moment to appreciate it.

A fine, well trimmed triangle of light brown hair covered her pubic mound, pointing suggestively to the best treat of all. River ran her hand through the small brown hairs and then grabbed a few and pulled sharply. Kaylee gave a small yelp and spasmed at the sharp pain. River smirked at the small glimmer of fear that now appeared in Kaylee's eyes. She knew who was in control now, who was calling the shots. Feeling secure that the roles were now established, River lay back down, bringing her face directly in front of Kaylee's crotch.

River then used both hands to carefully open the the young mechanics flower, showing the sensitive pick flesh inside. River stuck out her tongue and slowly, oh so slowly began to draw it up her lover's pussy, towards her clit. Kaylee let out a long, low moan that faded into a whimper of need. Smiling at the control she had, as well as the pleasure she was causing her friend, River the stuck her tongue inside Kaylee's pussy, undulating it in a wave like motion. Kaylee gave a louder moan now, and tried to push her pussy towards river, but was prevented by Rivers hands holding down her hips, keeping them anchored to the bed, so all she could do was squirm and writhe in frustration that she couldn't find any release for the tension building inside of her.

River then began to nip at the sensitive inner flesh, causing the brown haired girl to involuntarily buck at mixture of pleasure and pain that coursed through her body. River allowed this, feeling it was more amusing than the voluntary thrusts of lust before. River toyed with Kaylee a bit more, mixing the nips and bites with suckling and pulling of the outer lips and long, slow, sensuous licks, driving Kaylee wild with need, which changed her moans and whimpers into actual begging and pleading.

Seeing that she couldn't take much more, River decided to finish with a bang. With that she dove right onto Kaylee's swollen clit, licking furiously, while also reaching around and grabbing her buttocks from behind, massaging the supple cheeks. Kaylee actually gave a small scream at this move and tried to thrust upwards, but was yet again foiled by the combination of River's arms encircling her and the grip River had on her ass. The tension was almost unbearable now, winding tighter like a spring, and she felt that if the didn't get some release soon, she was going to go mad. Just then, amid the furious licking, River bit down, hard on Kaylee's engorged clit. At this Kaylee gave a full-fledged scream as she came, her juices gushing out of her cunt and drenching Rivers chin and bed sheets below her. Luckilly the scream wasn't loud enough to penetrate the walls of the bedroom they were in.

River licked all Kaylee's of cum off her chin with the biggest cheshire grin on her face. It took several minutes for Kaylee to stop convulsing, such was the power of her orgasm. As she came down from the peak of her pleasure, she found River standing off to the sides, all outer and under garments already removed. "Aren't-aren't you going to cut this off of me now?" asked Kaylee in a small, tired, but satisfied voice. "Oh no," said River, grinning broadly "My turn." As she said this she knelt over Kaylee, grabbing her head and pressing her face into her pussy. "Now you repay me."

(AN)

Yeah I know sucking but I felt like writing it so here ya go. To email the person who did the m rated section here is their email - ciran hotmail dot com


End file.
